Where Loyalties Lie, Voldemort's Little Spy
by Steal.My.Kisses
Summary: A story of myster, where friendships and loyalties will be tested.  -NOTE- I use both the movie and book versions of Harry Potter.
1. Introductory Chapter

**Where Loyalties Lie**

_Introductory Chapter_

I guess it started when Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort, on that snowy winter night. It was said that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potter's and killed them, along with one of their other best friends Peter Pettigrew, and left nothing but a fat finger from his hand. That wasn't the truth, however. In actuality, it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed them, all of them, leaving poor Sirius Black to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; but that, too, isn't the full truth.

I played a big role in the murders of Lily and James Potter, though even if you researched it and pulled up all the actual facts, even if you went back in time to that very moment, you'd never know I was there. You'd never know that I was the one who had been spying and feeding information to the Dark Lord, so that he could get a better understanding on them and the threat they posed. I mean, how could you have known it was all my fault that little Harry Potter is now a orphan? I'm not even human.

I'm a cat.

**

* * *

**

** DISCLAIMER **

_**I do not own the movie/book/merchandise of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am not writing this to make a profit and am not receiving any money concerning this story. All credit for the original content (plot, characters, places, etc.) belong to J. K. Rowling. I only take credit in my own characters that I add into the story.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	2. Prologue

**Where Loyalties Lie**

**Prologue**

As far as I'm concerned, there are two major turning points in my like. The first being when a girl named Myrtle was killed, and the second being the murders of Lily and James Potter. Now, you're probably wondering why I consider these two events major turning points in my life; but guess what? I'm not telling you.

You see if I told you upfront like this, then there would be no point to my story. Sad I know, but true. So instead, I'll let your little human minds keep guessing along the way. Because truthfully, I just want someone to know the story. _My_ side of the story. Not some chopped up, altered version you'd here from someone like _Harry Potter_ or whatever.

I guess I'll simply start by introducing myself. My name is Nyx, named after the Greek goddess of the night. Why Dumbledore decided to name me this, I'll never know. It might of had to do with my silky, black fur, or the fact that I constantly sneak around in the shadows like the little spy I am. Honestly, I could really care less. Oh, you're probably wondering what kind of breed I am. I'm a English Bombay with dazzling golden eyes, shiny black fur, and the most perfect personality. At least in my opinion.

Bell Parker, though, is my human alias. Okay so obviously you'll be wondering what I mean by that, but in order to tell you I'd have to explain the turning points in my life. So no, you can just continue to wonder. Don't be mistaken though, I am a honest to goodness cat. No more and no less.

My human facade has shiny black hair, much like my beautiful fur, with stormy blue-gray eyes. She's quite popular with the Slytherin boys in that _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Yes I attend, under orders from my master. But even if I do attend, I have about as much magic as a squib. It takes most of my magic just to keep up my human appearance! You can't expect me to do that _AND_ practice magic can you? I am only a cat, after all.

Even if I can't do magic, I'm still rather good at potions, and classes that don't require a wand and a spell. I try to shy away from classes like Charms and Transfiguration, but I didn't come to Hogwarts just to learn magic did I? Of course I didn't. Don't be stupid fools to trick yourselves into believing that. I'm at Hogwarts for a purpose, and that purpose is to spy. Though, on a side note, since I've been spying in this same school for about fifty years now, I've pretty much learnt all I could out of these teachers . . .

Now, I think that's been enough of an introduction, don't you? You know my names, you know what kind of cat I am, and you even know I'm handicap in magic. So now I think it is time to begin the real story. I'll start the story off in Harry Potter's fifth year, the first time he learnt of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going to skip over the other four years because those are rather dull and boring.

Fine, since you whinny humans keep insisting, I'll give you a brief recap on what happened in those years. The first year that Harry entered Hogwarts was his first encounter with my master, Lord Voldemort himself. Except, as you probably know, he wasn't really _himself. _He was sharing a body with that detestable man, Quirrell. We all know about the sorcerers stone, and what happened. I didn't really play a big part in that year. Just sat back and watched.

Second year my master tried to use a Blood Traitor, that Ginny Weasley girl, to open the chamber of secrets. Harry, being the heroic guy we all know and love (oh please . . .) found out about masters plan and destroyed one of his precious Horcrux's. Once again I didn't really do anything, just sat and monitored what was going on.

Third and fourth years were basically the same. I had a hand in a few events, mostly during the Triwizard Tournament. It was amusing watching Remus Lupin and Sirius Black duke it out with Severus Snape. What a show, what a show; but the real fun was the next year when little Harry Potter was forcefully entered into the life threatening tournament by one of my masters servants, Barty Crouch Jr. It was a rather amusing time, even if I was forbidden to actually come into contact with the said disguised death eater. Under the orders of my master of course.

None of the death eaters know of me, surprisingly. My master thought it would just be a big inconvenience if the others found out about me before he thought it was time. I guess he really didn't trust them as much as they thought, because I later found out that he never told them because he was afraid of me being found out by the order. Which was what indeed happened when I revealed myself at last.

But continuing on, the trophy for the tournament happened to be a port key that transported Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. To make a long story short, Harry unwillingly restored my master to the world, master killed the Diggory kid, and Harry returned to the third challenge beaten and bloodied with a dead Cedric Diggory under him.

Now that I have given you a brief recap of the last few years, it's time to start the real story. It starts at the beginning of Harry's fifth year, a few days before he starts school, when he just stepped into 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time.


End file.
